


Lloyd's plight

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Lloyd and Ravens dynamic was thrown for a loop with the addition of Han Mi. A new balance is formed between the trio.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Kudos: 3





	Lloyd's plight

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently TheLSpacer(tumblr, ao3) /Leah drinks loving Han Mi juice(NADS) and I have a bit of a back and forth going on and I love it. This is both for Leah and the NADS where we were talking about the formation of the posties dynamic from Storytime theatre to The Lost Fairy.

Lloyd didn’t know where he fit in with the new dynamic created with the addition of Han Mi. Before her arrival, he and Raven were always so chaotic and reckless, narratives were just something to play around with (much like the shows he used to manage). He felt no particular attachment towards the players, all that mattered was that he and Raven got some sort of entertainment out of it- for the most part-some of their narratives were to try and flower a new postie but those were rather difficult to set up and only few ever succeeded.

Han’s narrative however, it was to fix what he and Raven were indirectly responsible for. This time, they were working for the benefit of the narratives main players. All for the sake of Han and the love they so cruelly ripped away from her.

At least thats how Raven viewed it. The line between Raven and David has long since disappeared, however, that didn’t mean David no longer existed. He was merely blended into Raven; there was no distinction between the two. So David was Raven and Raven David, both existing simultaneously and influencing Raven’s actions.

It is the David mixed within Raven that looked at what his actions brought for his great- granddaughter, his family, the granddaughter of the little girl his Lloyd went and died trying to bring back to him.

Raven threw himself into mending the relationship that never was between him and Han. He steered her narrative when Han couldn’t coax it in the direction she wanted it go in, he cheered her on as she molded and twisted the narrative in her favour. It has been years since he’s felt any emotion so strongly. He had an immense desire (and a sense of obligation fueled by guilt) to repair what should have been.

Lloyd on the other hand didn’t know where to begin. Truth be told, most of his reasoning behind helping Han was…selfish. Though he had a feeling the two already knew that.

Raven is the only person after Matt that Lloyd saw worth going to hell and back for (and he thinks of the sentient room, and the podcast and radio show-) but there was his problem. Everything he did was with the intention of benefitting Raven, his Ravie. All the advice he gave to Han was because she was the great-grandchild of the love of his life, if anything happened to her Raven would be devastated, and Raven’s devastation is Lloyds own.

After the danger though, he didn’t know how to act. His only…bond? Bond with Han was Raven. Raven who worked tirelessly to right his wrong, Raven who was determined to be what he should have been towards Han. And he was just Lloyd. Just the guy dating her great-grandfather.

…Or so he thought.

Once outfitted in a new body, Lloyd headed over to the steampunk narrative Raven brought Han to. His Ravie’s eyes lit up as Lloyd approached them, finally outfitted in a proper body. Even Han seemed happy for him, the corners of her lips lifted a tiny bit for a fraction of a second.

“Looks way more comfortable than the doll suit.”

“I couldn’t agree more, dear,” Raven said with a laugh. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Of all things, it was the darn carrot cake that brought them together.


End file.
